How James Met Lily
by khaleesimaka
Summary: This is the story of how James met their mother, and other adventures with his friends. This is a college AU and is loosely based on HIMYM, but it won't end like the show did. (abandoned but may come back to it later on)


A/N: This is loosely based on HIMYM because I'm going to introduce the mother (Lily) closer to the beginning instead of the end so there can be cute Jily moments in the future. The only character I described is my OC because I think we all have a clear picture of what Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius look like. I'm not going to include Peter in the story because that's too many main characters, and I like the ones I have right now. I will introduce some more familiar faces later on, though. Also, this is an AU fanfic where they're in college, America (cause that's what I'm familiar with), and there is no magic. Please enjoy this little story, and I'm sorry that the first chapter is so short, but it's just basically introducing the characters. I promise the next one will be longer and more eventful. Also, I do not own Harry Potter or the plot of HIMYM.

**Chapter 1: The Start**

_"Kids, I'm going to tell you the story of a handsome prince who ruled the most glorious kingdom and his meeting with a fair maiden from the village."_

_ "Are you going to tell us the story of how you met mom?"_

_ "No, this is an entirely different story."_

_ "I think it's definitely going to be about mom because all your other stories are terrible."_

_ "That's a little harsh, don't you think? Fine it's the story of how I met your mother."_

_ "We've already heard this story before. Mom told us it years ago."_

_ "You only heard the actual meeting. You haven't heard the other stories that are important in the events leading up to that moment. Now sit down and make yourself comfortable because this will take some time."_

_ "The real story starts with my first day as a freshman at college. I was rooming with my best friend, Sirius, and my other friend, Kadin was also living in the same dorm as us, but on the other side of the building since it was co-ed. This is the true beginning of the story."_

* * *

"I thought we agreed to bunk the beds," Sirius said.

"You were too busy making up your bed, and I didn't want to bother you. We can still bunk them if you want," James told his friend.

"Give me a hand then," Sirius said as he went over to the side of his bed to wait for James to help with the other side. Together they picked up his bed and, after a few toe injuries and cussing, they were able to finally put his bed on top of James'. They continued to unpack their things until there was a knock at the door. James looked at Sirius who was busy putting his clothes away in his side of the closet, completely ignoring the knock at the door, so James went to go answer it.

When he opened it he saw what Sirius already knew, which was why he pretended he didn't hear the knock at all. His other friend, Kadin, was a petite girl with sun kissed skin that she received from working as a lifeguard that past summer. She was a kind person unless you crossed her the wrong way, which always seemed to be Sirius' path when they talked to each other. She was a very attractive person with her light blue eyes that contrasted well with her dark hair, and would be sexually attractive to James if it weren't for the fact that their feelings for each other only went as far as friendship. His relationship with her was more on a brother-sister level rather than a sexual one. Kadin was standing at the door looking at James with the most innocent look she could give; she wanted something.

"What do you want, Kadin?" James asked his long-time friend.

"Is that any way to great your best friend?" Kadin asked.

"Excuse me, but I do believe I am his best friend," Sirius mumbled still at his closet.

"I know that look you're giving me. You want something. Just tell me already," James said as he moved to let her into the room and closing the door behind her.

"My roommate isn't here yet, I've already finished packing, I'm completely bored now, and not to mention I'm starving. Let's go out to eat somewhere," Kadin said as she flopped down on the bottom bed. "This is your bed right?"

"Don't worry if it was mine, I wouldn't let you get your germs all over it. I heard bitch is contagious during this time of the season," Sirius said walking over to one of the desk chairs and sitting down. "Why don't you go find some new friends instead of bothering James all the time?"

"When he hangs around people like you, he deserves to have a better influential person around him," Kadin snarled at him.

"You're a better influence than me? I would love to say that's true, but we all know it isn't. I would have to say you aren't that pleasant of a person to be around, Anderson, which is probably why you don't have that many friends," Sirius grinned.

"Just because you're popular with the ladies, doesn't make you a good influence, Black. James isn't like you, thank God," Kadin said

"Can we please stop the little squabble between you two long enough to have a decent conversation? Just be civil with each other, especially when we're out in public. Besides, weren't you just complaining about an hour ago how hungry you were, Sirius? I think we can all do with getting something to eat," James said from where he was leaning on the wall opposite Kadin with his arms crossed.

"I guess Anderson and I can agree on something, especially when it comes to food," Sirius mumbled.

"Great. Then where do we want to go?" James asked.

"Let's go to Oliver Garden! Unless you can't handle acting like a person instead of a dog, Black," Jasmine shot up from the bed, throwing a look toward the person in question.

"Trust me I can, but I hear they don't allow wild animals in their restaurant so I guess you can't go," Sirius grinned back at her.

"Olive Garden it is," James said breaking the argument between them before it got out of hand. "Please you two, act like decent human beings when we're out in public. I don't mind you bickering like you do, but only when we're alone. You two can be embarrassing sometimes."

The three of them exited the room and walked down the hall to the side of the building that James' car was on. As they walked down the hall, James noticed a person standing in front of the bulletin board. When they got closer to them, he noticed that the person looked lost and confused so he decided to be friendly to this stranger. This stranger, however, was the most majestic creature he had ever seen, and reminded him of a wolf standing in the woods. They had sparkling brown eyes that reminded him of the color of the leaves turning during winter. Their face was so beautiful, he wanted to stretch his hand out to stroke it, and he wanted to pet their short mousy brown hair.

_"Wait, that doesn't exactly sound like mom."_

_ "You're right kids because that person wasn't you're mother."_

_ "Then who was it?"_

_ "It was your Uncle Remus. That was the moment I first laid eyes on him."_

_ "I thought this was about mom!"_

_ "It is. You just have to wait for that part to come up. Don't worry it isn't too far into the future."_


End file.
